Exposure
by Arbitrary Escape
Summary: Life is sweet, when the lens you view it through shows you the little things.


Summary: Shirogane Miyuki notices that Shirogane Kei has a certain day in August circled on her calendar, even though it's months away.

Characters: Hikigaya Hachiman, Shirogane Kei, Shirogane Miyuki, very minor Shuuchi'in student council

Rating: K+

Tags: slice of life, family, adolescence, independence, trust, friendship

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Characters are property of Watari Wataru, ponkan8, and Akasaka Aka.

* * *

He's not sure what sets him off about it other than the fact that it is utterly plain. His mind takes him to any events within the family that has happened on that particular date, and it comes up with nothing. No birthdays, no graduations, no concerts, no job interviews.

Shirogane Miyuki blinks between squints and cannot understand why the eighth of August is simply circled once, with no words, symbols, stickies, colours, or anything. Kei's fridge-calendar has always been meticulously managed, evident in her position as the Shuuchi'in Gakuen Middle Division's student council treasurer. She isn't a machine, but she hardly makes mistakes. Ergo, there was something special about this day, most likely personal.

None of the other months plastered against the fridge have any dates as plainly marked as this one.

It's strange; he used to know everything that happened in Kei's environment. But they aren't ten anymore and it's her life. She's growing up now, making her own decisions and suffering whatever consequences they will have, like a useful and productive member of society should (unlike their father). The thought doesn't make his inner nagging go away, and he figures he's just being paranoid and overworked.

So Miyuki shrugs his shoulders, digs through the fridge to find his eggs, makes breakfast for dinner, and heads to his room to study. The lights click on and he clears a space to sit, his tea cooling and his coffee burning. He checks the clock and notes he has fewer hours than he'd like, but enough.

He is no fan of his school work, but it is his pride. There is no shame in admitting it, he thinks, the rubber of another eraser whittling into nothingness. He turns the page and pulls another book into his lap as he swaps the one on the desk and grabs two clear notebooks. Math and physics are done for the night, he laughs weakly. He takes only one glance at the paper taped to his desk that reads: GOAL - STANFORD. After a small reprieve, he moves again. Saving his literary subjects for the end makes him ease up because he enjoys pouring himself from story to story.

It may be sad to some, but these exam scores are his only crowning achievement in life; it is something that he demands of himself because otherwise Shirogane Miyuki would never be someone who interests Shinomiya Kaguya.

His fingers twitch as they finish writing for the night and he slides his books away, his desk a disarrayed pigsty of post-it notes, looseleaf pages scattered about, highlighters, index cards, pens, academic papers and reports, and his many textbooks. "Goodnight and farewell; go back to whence ye came, you foul hell," Miyuki mumbles into the abyss of sleep.

When he wakes up, he hears Kei's voice in the kitchen and it's shy and full of softness that he's never heard towards anyone outside of the family. Not that she's a cold girl, he tells himself. But even when she's happy, she's never tender.

The gruffness of what could only have been a male voice grumbles some response, and he hears his little sister laugh and all of a sudden Miyuki breaks into a cold sweat. _His sister might be seeing someone and he had never met the boy_, _doesn_'_t even know what kind of family he is from_, _where he attends school_, _what his motives are _\- _he knows nothing_. And the thought chips away at him.

Because it means two things. One: Kei is growing up (a swan song for all big brothers and their baby sisters before they become _just_ little sisters). Two: his sister does not think it prudent to mention any possible close males - for all he knows, his sister is not dating this boy, this boy may just be a classmate, a friend, or a colleague in some regard. But his senses tell him that if she is not, she will be or will try to. And Miyuki hasn't climbed the tower that is Shuuchi'in Gakuen for nothing.

There is a sinking feeling in his gut that can only be described as pure, unadulterated, hypocritical fear that she is pursuing someone in Shuuchi'in. They may have been the children of the 'gods' of Japan but none of them are saints, and he knows what goes on between those little 'godlings.' (He stamps down the memory of a horrifying feud where a girl ruins a boy's family for rejecting her; he crushes the very thought of an archived article where another student was subjected to atrocities that no child, human, should ever suffer). He doesn't realize his breathing is erratic until his lips hiss in pain. He clutched his forehead and nurses the bruised point lightly.

Kei is still on the phone, her voice lowering to a whisper as she wishes the person on the line good luck and that she would see him soon, and Miyuki knows it's wrong to want to hear, but he's scared. This is not the first time in his life he doesn't know what to do. But it is the first time that he's not sure he can do anything about it.

* * *

Shirogane Miyuki is a man of many confidences, both from within and from outside. He has braved, continues to brave, exam after exam, customer after customer, petition after petition, and meeting after meeting; he duels on a daily basis with _Shinomiya Kaguya_ of all people and does not back down. But there is something odd about this boy in front of him.

Miyuki doesn't know why his reflexes are on guard, doesn't register until seconds into his thoughts that he feels there is something lurking in him (he's not sure why he feels like reaching for a mirror, but he imagines that the person in front of him bears only the slightest of differences).

Still, it's rude for him to stare, so Miyuki introduces himself. "Hello. I'm Shirogane Miyuki; nice to meet you. I'm the student council president."

The boy's eyes slide over and give him a quick up and down, and Miyuki represses a shiver. Disinterest cloaks him, and Miyuki drinks him in, too, because he's not sure what's so strange about this normal-looking boy (if Miyuki were anyone else, he would have thought this boy's eyes were freaky - but he's Shirogane Miyuki, and he's not good-looking himself, and his eyes might even be worse than his).

He's not looking at Miyuki with lust or desire or rejection or even pity. He's simply looking. What he's searching for, Miyuki does not know. But it doesn't matter. He's no different from anyone else - observation is the key to survival, after all (idly, he wonders how well Hikigaya will adapt to the cutthroat nature of this high school).

After a long silence, the boy only sighs, his hands dancing about as he fidgets. "I'm Hikigaya Hachiman. I just transferred here." The tension in his voice tells of discomfort, but the boy makes no moves to otherwise belie his skin of confidence.

Miyuki's shoulders relax but his curiosity spikes. Of course, he already knows who the boy is. He's seen the papers and would be impressed if the standards for the school were lower. As is, the boy barely qualifies for Shuuchi'in's few scholarships and was selected down a number of names on the waitlist. (It's an uncomfortable feeling that he's familiar with, pending his application to Stanford).

The silence doesn't bother him, but he wishes that the new student would hurry up. As he looks at Hikigaya, Miyuki feels puzzled. The boy fidgets and appears uncomfortable, but not because of pressure. Boredom, he realizes, is the best fit to describe the new student's mode. And it makes no sense - why apply and commute all this way just for something he doesn't care for?

Of course, it's not his place to know, but something tells Miyuki that Hikigaya's arrival will cause a tsunami or strike Shuuchi'in like a hurricane in the most subtly unsubtle ways. So before that happens, Miyuki must swallow the typhoon that storms the brink of his school. "Yes, I've heard. Do you need help with something? If it's something you need the student council for, you can leave a request with me; the rest of the student council will be here later."

"Oh, not exactly, but I was told I need to meet with the student council as part of my transfer requirements - I'll have to take a position somewhere. Not necessarily with the council, but I was told I have to let you know. I'm just… uh… not sure where or what. It's all a bit overwhelming."

Miyuki smiles. Not a lie, he knows. But not the whole truth. Seems Hikigaya already fits the mold of Shuuchi'in, even if unrefined.

The boy is not from any particular lineage; he is from a reasonably normal family, as far as the information Miyuki has on him goes. Better than Miyuki's situation by several margins, but definitely not much above a typical middle-class family. Thus, he, like Miyuki, needs to find a position of power to maintain his attendance at Shuuchi'in.

"Hm… well, currently our student council is full - do you have any clubs you might want to join?"

"Ah, maybe tennis? Actually, no, that scares me; I've never really gone too deep at Nationals, so probably not." Hikigaya glances at Miyuki, and the latter's face holds all the confirmation he needs. Unfortunately, Shuuchi'in's standards exceed just making the national level. "If not tennis, is there anything like a literature club or culinary program here?"

"Sorry, but you have to aim a little higher. From what you've given me, tennis still seems to be the best bet. You said you've never made it too deep at the national level - but what do you consider too deep?"

Hikigaya huffed, "Well, the hardest I carried a team was to the best of sixteen, once. If games were placed solely as singles or doubles, without any strings attached, I might have made it to the quarterfinals. Ah, I would've needed a _lot_ of luck, but it would definitely have been possible. Though I suppose that's just a 'what if' scenario."

That skill-level is considered mediocre to this boy? Ridiculous, Miyuki tells himself as he holds back a laugh. Hikigaya is probably a workaholic like him if this qualifies as 'just making nationals.' (Or he's just a freak of nature.)

"Hmm…" Given what Miyuki knows about their tennis team, Hikigaya could probably challenge for a regular spot right away. "Yeah, actually, definitely go for tennis. If you have any issues there, though, you should consider a backup. You were talking about cooking and literature; what can you tell me about those?"

"I wasn't on the level of a Toutsuki student or anything close to that, but I've worked in some local restaurants before. Usually the amount of customers goes up by twelve percent after three months; now, I'm not one for coincidences but considering I've worked in two restaurants, I'm pretty sure that's not just luck." At least the boy knows how to insert himself into the conversation while manipulating people's interest, Miyuki laughs internally. His confidence is shaky, but it's there. Miyuki motions for Hikigaya to continue, and he's pleased to note that his fellow student is starting to feel more comfortable.

"As for literature, I like all sorts of things about it, but I don't have much there. I just edit some light novels, articles, and fiction." Hikigaya's voice is happiest when he discusses this, and it doesn't go unmissed. There is a wistfulness in his eyes, a hint of sorrow and loss, but also of pride (Miyuki is intimately familiar with this, but he needs to do his job).

"Such as?"

Among the interests listed, this was an avenue that might help in a career - from what he's picked up so far, most of his other hobbies and interests would not carry much weight in Hikigaya's future.

After securing Miyuki's word not to laugh, Hikigaya takes a deep breath: "For things that I can list on my resume: Wikipedia articles, I do scripts for documentaries or pieces at TokyoTV from time-to-time, I've helped translate Soubu's, my old school, textbooks into Italian and German, and I've been writing a blog about Western philosophy."

His reticence gives Miyuki pause. Confusion. There is nothing shameful about his talents, but when Miyuki looks in the other boy's eyes, he sees a common ostracization. Hikigaya's interests seem impressive to him, but he thinks that, perhaps, they do not lend him any social allegiances nor credits toward friendship.

Higher intelligence, disinterest, faulty appearance; all the boxes are checked, he supposes.

All this and Hikigaya's file, from what Miyuki recalls, does not include much formal education outside of school. His efforts must be devoted to his exclusively own interests, which creates an even less likable image. Poor boy.

Wait. What? Miyuki shivers. It is at this moment that Shirogane understands Hikigaya's methods are subtle, but they work - he's hooked, forced to endure the taste of both empathy and sympathy, and he's only known the boy for little more than fifteen minutes.

His earlier thoughts seem laughable now. No wonder he's Shuuchi'in material, Shirogane thinks. "I don't mean to come off as rude, but you look like you slouch a lot and laze about; that said, I'm genuinely pleased that you're not those things."

"Aha… yeah, um, sure."

'Why are your standards so high?' was not a relevant question. 'What drives you?' wasn't right either. But… "Where do you think you're going with this - you've already made Shuuchi'in. To be honest, you could've hung onto the bottom of the ladder and only displayed your skills when and where needed. So why did you come to the student council president?"

Hikigaya had to report to the student council, yes. But he could have chosen an unofficial worker or someone like Ishigami. There is nothing that explicitly rejects indirect contact, and Hikigaya is not someone who wastes time (rather, he is not one to waste his own time). But here he stands. So, there's something about _Shirogane Miyuki_ that catches Hikigaya's eyes.

"... Huh. You're as sharp as they say. I wanted to see the man who heads Shuuchi'in. After all, I'm going to be committing years to this place; I need to see the face of the person behind the puppets. I've heard rumors. Stories. Seen you from a distance. But if you can't trust your own eyes, you have no right to say anything else."

"As for why I'm here? Well, it's not that special. Really. It's just that I'm a man of my word; I had to get into Shuuchi'in. I promised someone." He isn't even looking at Miyuki as he says this, his gaze glazed with distance as he blinks blankly.

"Interesting," Miyuki smiles again. Hikigaya didn't answer the question, but he supposes that this is enough for now. "Welcome aboard - I'll send a word to the tennis team and a notice to our literature club."

"Thanks for having me."

* * *

It is two months into the school year when his little sister tears into the student council room and he notices how eagerly Shinomiya steps forward to greet her (Miyuki hides a smile at that; he has hoped for Shinomiya and Kei to get along for ages now). His secretary also dances about Kei, arms open and smile afloat. Fujiwara knowing about Kei is not unexpected, but Miyuki is surprised at how close they are.

He knows that Kei has gone to sleep over several times in the past but that Kei considers them to be 'besties' saddens him. (What kind of big brother doesn't know his own sister's closest friends?) Still, he's glad that she's found someone to keep her company and watch over when he can't. Fujiwara, for all her faults, is caring beyond belief.

Ishigami greets Kei with a calm "Yo," before his head turns back to some papers that have been set back due to a software issue (secretly, Miyuki thinks that Ishigami creates some of his own problems to dumb down his talents, but everyone's closets can stay closed as long as they don't cause actual damage). The report is due in a few hours, but Ishigami's pace of work indicates that it will be over in another twenty minutes at worst.

Minutes spent, he finds himself a bit curious as to why Kei would choose such a busy time to intrude on the student council. She is not ignorant to how much work they have daily, let alone during one of the few crunch periods of the school year. His own work just finished, Miyuki coughs, "Kei, what's the matter?"

His younger sister walks around the room for a bit, a hum buzzing on her lips. He hides a wince. Kei is only like this when she's annoyed, and to his knowledge, it has happened a grand total of three times. He braces himself, but is confused by her opening words.

"Did you hear about Kashiwagi-senpai's volunteers club? Apparently, there's been a student roped into dealing with a lot of their problems - on the back end, at least. It sounds good on the surface, but in truth, people are starting to doubt her effectiveness as a leader."

Everyone on the council has, indeed, heard about it, but the intel is still murky. Apparently there were some backlogged requests but the work was still, just barely, finished. The official excuse is that they spent extra time on all the requests to take the quality to the next level - Miyuki has received praise from some outside sources on the matter and has been considering hosting a congratulation for the volunteering club (in truth, he wants to reprimand them for cutting it so close).

Kashiwagi, reportedly, is doing a good job of keeping the details from flying out; a commendable trait in Shuuchi'in. But with Kei here, he tenses, knowing something is about to spill over. Rumors are rooted in truth, and the seed has just been planted.

"I doubt you're here for rumor-mongering," Ishigami comments absently, his eyes still transfixed on his screen. But Miyuki can see him pulling up files on the volunteering club even as he works, the freshmen's eyes pilfering funds data from the club's records as he compiles a second document about any issues he sees.

The smile on Shirogane Kei's face can be described no less than deadly, vitriol carefully kept under the rug. "That's right. I'm here on behalf of the club because I need some help. The workload isn't being distributed accordingly there, but it's not exactly Kashiwagi-senpai's fault, even though it's her responsibility." _She_'_s actually not doing her job_. _Her power is waning_. _Her place as a club leader_, _and therefore_, _a VIP member of the academy_, _is at stake_. Shinomiya snap a pen in annoyance.

Kei makes sure all of them are looking at her before she goes on, "The truth is that there's a transfer student who's been doing most of the work. Kashiwagi has been running the club only in name for the last two weeks."

Miyuki feels an oncoming headache and he groans in advance. Everyone turns toward him. "Hikigaya?"

His sister's surprise spreads across her face. Well, as much surprise as Kei is likely to show. "Yes?"

"I thought he went toward the tennis team; he asked me for help and what direction he could take."

"Oh. Uhm, I've heard that he tried for the tennis team and had the skills for it, but that he didn't get along with the management or other players. Even though he wanted to remain singles three, the rest of the club disagreed. But there was conflict about his role. Supposedly the captain didn't want to concede his spot as the team's leader or as singles one; the player for singles two argued that since Hikigaya showed the most aptitude, he should be placed into singles one.

"The bickering went on for two days, and Hikigaya ignored it for both those days, continuing to practice. Then they say Hikigaya just sighed and walked out. The tennis team's dynamic has been in a bit of disarray since because now they don't know if they can trust their captain's judgment."

Shinomiya looks like she's about to spout either an inferno or crumble the world under a blizzard; Miyuki's not sure which is worse. Infuriated isn't even close to describing what is churning under her skin. Ishigami pales as his fingers tap into more information about the tennis team. Their budget is about to suffer. And the last member? Well...

"Ah, I heard about that," Fujiwara pouts, a gleam in her eyes as she confirms Kei's words. Rare. Absolutely rare. That means there's something about Hikigaya Hachiman. Despite how she acts, her underlying cunning snakes its way out onto center-stage on occasion. As niece to the current Minister of the Right, she has been educated on how to spot the gems beneath the dirt. (Even if Miyuki only saw glimpses of her talents.) "He tried to go to the literature and philosophy clubs next, but they rejected his works mostly because their views clashed too. Not so sure why, but they say he is far too cynical; they have no mind for his pragmatism, but I believe the quote was 'He's ruthless.' He joined the volunteers club as sort of a last-ditch effort."

The student council exchanges glances. This could not go on. So much upheaval simply due to a clash of visions? That had suspicion written all over it. And if true, then this situation is nothing less than disastrous because it means there is a third super-commoner in Shuuchi'in aside from the Shirogane siblings. But one that is completely different. An unknown that displays excellence in chaos, however unintentional, with no desire to rule or command.

Miyuki takes a moment to process this, catches one final, prodding look of Shinomiya and asks, "So how is this affecting you?"

It is time to be blunt, Miyuki thinks, because even though Kei is a part of the junior high division, _he_ is the president of Shuuchi'in that everyone answers to. Kashiwagi seemed like a nice girl the last time he saw her, he recalls. And while she is undoubtedly high profile and possibly a friend to Shinomiya, if she's hurting his sister, nothing is off the table.

But reality is not that kind. No, it would never be. Kashiwagi Nagisa is important. Her downfall, if need be, would also be important. Handled with the utmost care and discretion, without much backlash or notice. And he has to know why he needs to pursue it.

"Hikigaya is… ah, he's an acquaintance of sorts. I know his sister, and she's been complaining that her older brother hasn't been able to spend time with her; that wouldn't be a big issue for other people, but she has no one else to come home to. They're very close as siblings, you see." Kei pauses, gathering the brewing tension. Her eyes adopt a soft look as her voice turns to wistfulness.

"Neither of their parents are home to take care of them. They live together, alone, and he's always taken care of her - ever since he was young enough to reach a stove;" a quick flicker of displeasure makes itself known, and no one is under any illusion as to what Shirogane Kei thinks of this Hikigaya Hachiman's parents, "he makes her lunches, packs her bags, signs her forms, goes to the parent-student meetings. " Her finishing blow cracks the student council open. (Miyuki can't be any prouder. He's also not sure what the stabbing in his chest means because Kei isn't looking at him as she tells them all of this, her gaze and legs walking themselves about the room.)

The faces across the room are rather indifferent, but not out of callousness, Miyuki thinks. These people simply don't understand family relationships - almost all of their relatives are workhorses. To them, having family present is the exception. Which, he realizes, is why Kei came to them; she understands that they all crave this affection. _Clever girl_; Miyuki smiles behind his laced fingers.

His sister feels confident enough to continue after scanning the room, saying, "Hm. I want to make it clear that my friend isn't the one that's putting forth this request. I just couldn't keep looking at her sad face. And again, I checked on the volunteering club to see what's been going on. While Hikigaya has been given the reins the last two weeks, he's been there for about a month and has been managing _everything_ that isn't a meeting."

Kei's eyes glow as they ask, _So will you defend this girl out of your friendship with her_, _or will you take action_?

They all know that it is easier to do what is simpler than what is right, even when the right thing is simple enough. Silence sits between the student council until Ishigami turns in his papers, glances at Kei, and leaves. Fujiwara hugs the younger Shirogane from behind and nuzzles her hair.

"Leave it to us," Shinomiya tells Kei, a hand on the younger girl's shoulder and a smile stuck across her skin. Miyuki is grateful that someone aside from him can take charge; everyone knows that the moment he sticks his hands into this pie, there will be blood (Miyuki lets out a sigh of relief that no one catches).

No matter how great of a president he is, Shirogane Miyuki is a commoner. Shirogane Kei is great in her own right, but in his shadow. And Hikigaya Hachiman is nobody. Shinomiya Kaguya is the aegis that defends them and the dagger that culls threats against the throne, and he has never been happier that his hopefully-eventually-official girlfriend is who she is. Or that his members know how to run interference.

_Thank you_, he mouths to Shinomiya, who only winks. (Miyuki is definitely not flushing behind his hands; no, he is not turning away due to embarrassment but out of relief.)

Kashiwagi Nagisa is a friend to the council. But Shirogane Miyuki is kin. Ergo, Shirogane Kei is family.

* * *

Shirogane Miyuki watches as Shuuchi'in Academy's high school tennis team crowds into the agreed room. His mind braces itself for this meeting, unsure of how broken this organization will be. (Victory is assured, had been, since Shinomiya lent him her strength; the stakes are only driven deeper into the corpses by his other colleagues.)

The past week has been filled with discipline for the school's literary studies' clubs and showed them Hikigaya's credentials _which he never displayed for them_. (Some days, he wishes that he isn't the student council president, but he thinks of Shinomiya Kaguya, her smile, her laugh, and everything suddenly becomes worth it again.)

It has been over a month since Kei put in word about Hikigaya's situation and most of the problems have been resolved. The tennis team, unfortunately, is harder to address than the others because this is a team, where skill dictates the hierarchy. Supposedly. Wealthy and status, of course, float right underneath the thin veneer of talent that masquerades as the guiding factor of what goes. (Maybe that's why the school team only qualifies for the national championship rather than competes for it.)

The council at his side, Miyuki sits comfortably. The tennis team's board opposite of them is nervous and sweating. No one wants to make the first move. Fortunately, Miyuki is no one.

"So, tell me, Honda-kun, what was your reasoning for being so antagonistic toward Hikigaya Hachiman?"

"He just waltzed in and expected a place on the team! Tryouts were-"

"Held over winter; yes, we know. But Hikigaya-kun just transferred at the time. Even if he did know, our rules and regulations prevented him from doing so."

"He waited until two, three, weeks after term!" There is an edge to Honda's voice that refuses to give in. Miyuki likes it. Pity that.

"That's because he was asking me for advice at the time. He was asking me how to fit himself into Shuuchi'in; I don't mind taking the blame for making him late. I admire your perseverance in keeping towards the standards you set for your team, including that punctuality and decisiveness."

Honda sighs a breath of relief, his eyes shining with victory.

"Unfortunately," Ishigami Yu interjects, "that's not much of a leg to stand on and all of us know it. Aah, I'm tired already, you know? Let's get on with this so I can go home. There's a new patch for _League of Legends_ and a friend of mine wants to play _Overwatch _into tomorrow. I hate having to deal with this, and no, you don't get to talk just yet. You can make more points later."

The normally quiet boy presents himself as the reaper, cloaked in a shell of viciousness. Honda's nerves return full-force, and his advisers are unsure of where they stand in this slaughter. Ishigami continues, "Your team is thirty strong. You often float between twenty-seven and thirty-eight members. You have substitutes, starters, regular members, and two people that occasionally stop by - I see their files note that they have to manage their families' businesses."

_You have more than enough people and you let floaters be _\- _you have stagnated_. _You are repulsive_. _What could you possibly think you are accomplishing as competitors by watering down your diligence_?

"How admirable! How loyal; how dutiful. Their parents should be proud they raised such children. But what a twist, isn't it? An exception to your very rules and yet you wouldn't bend for another? How odd. Especially considering the difference between this one's value as opposed to yours - in tennis, at least."

_You think yourselves elites_; _you think that because this is just a schoolyard rumble_, _that your tennis is just a schoolboy_'_s fancy_, _you should be satisfied with what the club once accomplished and not be hungry for your own results_? _I wonder how this will reflect in your family_'_s matters_; _do tell me how your businesses compare to mine_.

"Would you look at these results? Based on polls, reviews, and analysis done in the last three years, by several _different_ groups, Hikigaya Hachiman's data shows us that he is, in fact the best player in this school. There's even a note that his national rating decreased due to a car accident he suffered right before entering high school in which he saved a dog and pushed its owner out of the way."

_You demean his character because he is a commoner_; _and yet, instead of taking any position against you_, _he simply chose the best one for all involved _\- _maintaining the status quo so you could rest in your mediocrity_. _Others can see that he is more than he seems_; _so explain your decision making_.

Sarcasm is hemlock when brewed properly, and Ishigami is, strangely, a master of intimidation. The tennis team whispers "Shinigami" underneath their breaths and Miyuki almost laughs.

An hour later and the morale of the tennis team is split into two, each half then drawn and quartered. Sure, many of them 'supported' Hikigaya. But no one took action. Therefore, no one supported Hikigaya. Ishigami used Miyuki as an example as to what Hikigaya Hachiman could have been for the tennis team. But isn't.

"The chance is long gone now. Don't feel so alone," Ishigami finishes, "you're not the only one that pushed him away, after all. The Japanese literature club, the translations club, the philosophy circle, and a few more humanitarian organizations also lost a great gem - but I guess all's well end's well. He's serving the people now."

They cringe as one, and sigh. There is no argument in their breath, no fight in their bones.

Shinomiya Kaguya looks elated, and Miyuki realizes why she so heavily scouted Ishigami Yu before his entrance into the high school division. Ishigami is not often talkative and leaves his foot in his mouth all the time. But perhaps the best liar is the fool.

The student council president spares another glance at the tennis team's captain. Honda's eyes meet his.

"Should have known you would go after us." Honda's defeated smile sinks. He glances toward Miyuki. "After all, your sister was there for both days Hikigaya tried out."

That is news to the council, but to their credit, none of their faces betray their work. In hindsight, it makes sense to Miyuki that Kei's sense of justice was especially impugned by the sight of such disgrace. But he does not enjoy the implication that the two are something more.

His mouth says, "Do not mistake our actions for favoritism. Take them for guidance. After all, you are what you earn."

The team bows on their way out. The student council is quiet as they look toward him. Miyuki's inner turmoil rarely surfaces, and on most occasions, like this, comes through his words.

"Fujiwara. Can you please stay? I have something I'd like to talk to you about - alone." The small jealousy on Shinomiya's face is adorable, but not strong enough to dissuade Miyuki from his goals. (They all know why Fujiwara is the one that needs to stay.) There is no room for argument and the girl nods absently.

Between the two of them, Miyuki feels safe to ask. But what should he ask? Eventually, he tries the direct route. "Do you know Hikigaya Hachiman?"

Smiles are weapons and smiles are shields. Smiles are the blankets that cover the fields. As a future politician, Fujiwara's face is full of such smiles. Of course she knows Hikigaya Hachiman. At least, knows of him. But knowing him is her secret to keep, Miyuki acknowledges.

At the same time, searching for Hikigaya is within his reach. It is his duty as an older sibling that drives him and perhaps that is why Fujiwara is willing to stay. Despite the difference in their council positions, Miyuki knows that should she choose to disregard him, the consequences are not as heavy as anyone might imagine.

She is a VIP. He is a fake.

"Well, I've seen him once or twice around with Kei - I was told she was the one who guided him throughout the premises when he first arrived." Her tone is mild and gives away nothing.

That doesn't make sense. She's still in junior high. She did know the map of the high school campus well enough. The answer is obvious, but the answer is an assumption. (Miyuki listens to his gut, but he loathes to guess where evidence is not concrete.)

"Most of the time, from what I hear, they only see each other in passing. I wouldn't look too much into it."

That's not what Miyuki wants to hear. He broods and sits, and doesn't notice Fujiwara is gone until the bell strikes and he realizes he will run late for work.

* * *

The next time Shirogane Miyuki meets Hikigaya Hachiman, it is because it is the first of August - Kei's birthday - and the girl has chosen to go out for her birthday. Hikigaya, he finds, has been selected to be her chauffeur for the day.

"Yo," Hikigaya greets as Miyuki opens the door for him. He offers Hikigaya entry but the other boy simply shakes his head. "I don't need to come inside; I'll wait out here."

Miyuki feels like he should insist, but he doesn't. He simply smiles at the other boy and asks if he would like water at the very least. Again, Hikigaya declines. Miyuki sighs and steps outside instead, surprising Hachiman.

"I don't want to come off as rude," Miyuki explains, "and you don't want to come inside. So while Kei's getting ready, I figure I should still try to keep you company. Not that I'm a great conversationalist."

Hikigaya snorts, "You're better than me, at least."

His dead-eyes look uncomfortable, but Miyuki is sure he's imagining it. There is no tension in him, but there is a weariness that lines every inch of him (Miyuki is sure that, judging from the bags under Hikigaya's eyes, he's also lacking in sleep).

It amuses him when Hikigaya is the one to break the silence. "Thanks for helping me out with the whole Kashiwagi thing. And the other clubs and stuff, I guess."

President Shirogane can't help but laugh. "That was months ago now. Also, it's my job; hello, student council president? Management of internal student affairs are a part of our business."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Thanks."

Miyuki is taken by the abrupt dismissal and if he could, he would gladly smack the boy lightly for his rudeness. But there's nothing in his tone that gives him away. So Miyuki sits and observes, for another long time - Hikigaya Hachiman is a rather interesting specimen - as the two stand quietly above the buzzing streets of Tokyo.

It is not a matter of pride that Hikigaya is being insistent, but an inability to understand how someone is willing to help him. His gratitude is awkward, and Miyuki realizes that it's because he's not used to people being kind to him. That should upset him, but Miyuki knows the world is not a happy place. It is not nice, never had been, and never would be. And given what Kei mentioned about Hikigaya's home life, this is not an alien possibility.

The irony is not lost on him that out of all the clubs he could have entered, Hikigaya chose to go forward with the volunteers club.

"So, what are you guys doing for this?"

"Eh? She didn't tell you?" Hikigaya was genuinely confused. Before he an expression could form on Miyuki's face, Hikigaya adjusted himself. "Sorry, that's a bit insensitive of me - I'm really close to my sister, so I figured you would be, too."

There must be something wrong with his face because Hikigaya-kun takes one look at him before his face scrunches up in internal debate for all of four seconds. His voice drops as he tells the Shirogane heir, "She talks about you all the time and how much she looks up to you, so I thought… well, that she'd started opening up to you about this sort of stuff. Maybe she's still a bit shy about this sort of thing."

This time it's Miyuki that snorts, but at Hikigaya's deadpan, he feels as though the other boy is serious. And the thought warms him because it means that Kei acknowledges him (he hopes that one day she'll be able to show him).

He opens his mouth and -

Speak of the devil. The door opens and Kei pokes her head out. "Ah, there you are, Nii-san. Dad told me that he needs to talk to you."

"Alright. Take care then. Make sure you're not out too late."

Miyuki doesn't say anything about Hikigaya, but he knows there is something going on. The moment his little sister stuck her head out the door, her gaze sought out Hikigaya; there is an electricity between their eyes that he feels like he's seen before.

His brain tells him that she's interested in Hachiman like Miyuki admires Kaguya, but there's something more to that flavour. Hikigaya isn't looking at her like she might break. He isn't belittling her. It's not worship, either. Respect? That seemed too mild; there's something fierce in his eyes that seems to be wary. Not for competitors. (It doesn't compute until Miyuki comes to the realization that Hikigaya is scared. He's being gentle because he's not sure what his relationship with Kei is and one misstep could be death.)

When Kei comes home that night, she is red with laughter and Hikigaya is still the person who sees her off. Kei invites him in and hesitantly, he folds against the might of her pout (a shared look between the two young men informs each of them that the other knows: the power of an _imouto_ is too strong, and when wielded properly, impossible to conquer).

The same electricity from before darts between them and they can't stop looking at each other.

"So, where did you end up going?"

"Shopping," Kei chirps, smiling as she runs to her room to dump off her loot (there's a flash of silver around her neck that wasn't there before.)

"And a theme park and a movie," Hikigaya's lazy voice cuts in. "Don't worry, it wasn't a date or anything, Shirogane-san. Other people were there, of course."

He looks towards his fellow Shuuchi'in student blankly. Other people, huh? Miyuki isn't so sure of that. He'd rather not ruin Kei's birthday with any unwarranted questions so Miyuki shrugs, "As long as she had fun, that's what's important, right?"

He knows Hikigaya is studying him. And it's interesting. No matter how aloof the boy looks, he attends Shuuchi'in. No matter how off he seems, he's been the backbone of an important club and support behind a VIP for several months. But Hikigaya's eyes are not judgmental. They are analytical, purely for the sake of curiosity (Miyuki can't remember the last time he saw the world this way, and he is all the more envious of Hikigaya Hachiman, who simply takes in the world around him).

"Yeah," Hikigaya says at last. He offers nothing else, so the two of them settle for silence.

When Kei returns, Miyuki notes that she immediately takes a seat next to Hachiman at the table, and he's realized he hasn't made any offers of water or tea and apologizes. Hikigaya waves him off as he did earlier and mentions, "Even if you did, I would have declined; I'm accepting now because Kei won't take no for an answer. Why do you think I'm in your house?"

If he were any other person, Miyuki might feel shame and embarrassment and think that Hikigaya is mocking the Shirogane family's financial situation. Luckily, this is Hikigaya Hachiman, who only continues to be his strange self. Hikigaya adds, "Honestly, President, this is pretty much the first time I've been in a friend's house, ever."

"I'm glad you and Kei are that close."

"Me too." The words are soft but strong. Hikigaya glances at Kei's words and puts a hand atop her head, causing her to giggle. His sister sticks his tongue out at Hikigaya, and suddenly, Miyuki feels out of place. Not that it shows. (Nor does the seizing of his heart.)

"Well, I guess it's only fair that I extend the same courtesy eventually. But for now, I'll have to go. Goodnight, Kei, Prez."

(It is when he lies down to sleep that he remembers Hikigaya Hachiman called his sister 'Kei.')

* * *

It is about a week later that Miyuki understands what Hikigaya means, the day his eyes catch sight of the plainly circled date on Kei's calendar. It is the day before the one he's been curious about when Hikigaya's younger sister makes her way to the Shirogane house on the seventh of August.

"Hello," she greets, stepping in with ease - the total opposite of her brother - and moving a grace and laxness that awes Miyuki. "I'm Hikigaya Komachi; thanks for having taken care of my _Gomii_-_chan _of a brother, Hachiman. It's his birthday tomorrow, so me and Kei are thinking of things we can do. But probably, we'll stay at the house. Um, you've probably noticed, but Onii-chan isn't very good when it comes to people."

"Oh." What is he supposed to say in response to that? But life hits like a truck when you're not an idiot.

In an instant, his mind jumps to places he's not sure he recognizes. Kei has had, still has, Hikigaya Hachiman's _birthday_ circled from before he was even a student at Shuuchi'in? The implications are piling and Miyuki's mind hasn't been whirled around so haphazardly before. Luckily, divine intervention prevents his brain from overheating.

"So," the aforenamed Komachi chirps brightly, "where's Kei?"

"Ah, she went out for groceries real quick; she'll be back in fifteen or so. Sorry, it was really last minute - there was a bit of mold on something, so we tossed it and Kei figured she'd just do the rest of the food shopping now."

Hikigaya-chan waves him off, "It's okay. These things happen. If my family asked me, I'd do the same."

"You're a responsible daughter too then," Miyuki laughs. He wants to call her normal, but Miyuki's not sure what's normal anymore. Hasn't been a regular high schooler from the moment he accepted his invitation to Shuuchi'in.

The following silence is awkward but not bad; he doesn't know what topics to broach. His train of thought has holes poked through it as the girl across from him speaks up.

"You can come along, too, you know?" The invitation is genuine and Miyuki is taken aback. He wouldn't consider himself friends with Hikigaya Hachiman; he has met the boy only a handful of times. He does not do anything aside from greet him in the hallways or talk to him during meetings involving clubs; the times he associates himself with Kei being the exceptions.

By all accounts, Shirogane Miyuki and Hikigaya Hachiman are just strangers in this world. So why would his sister invite him?

"...Uh… you're aware that your brother and I are not friends, yes?" He coughs and tries to come up with an excuse (how was battling with Kaguya easier than talking himself out of this?).

"So? Kei and my brother became friends through me; maybe you and Onii-chan can become friends because you're connected by Kei!" What strange logic. Those words trouble him; he doesn't hide his twitch well enough because Hikigaya-chan catches it with a small frown that dissipates about as quickly as it forms.

It takes him a few minutes before he gives in. Hikigaya Hachiman, it seems, is in need of further study.

"Hm..." Miyuki scratches his chin in thought. "Eh, I guess. I don't think I have work tomorrow."

"Great!"

When Kei comes back, Hikigaya-chan leaps at the opportunity to chatter along with her and the two shuffle the groceries away before dashing to Kei's room, the lock _thunking_ into place. He expects giggles, but instead, hears no noise - they are whispering.

Shirogane Miyuki isn't invulnerable; the many social faux pas he has committed attest to that. He isn't an image to be beloved; his family life is very clear, in particular to his peers. But Miyuki does not often feel completely out of place in his own home - the last time was with the other Hikigaya child.

The biggest question, he thinks, isn't 'what makes Hikigaya Hachiman worth Kei's time,' but rather, 'how many places does he fit in Kei's life?' There is a part of him that is afraid he is being replaced, and it is met with the odd relief that if he is, at least Kei could have chosen a worse spare.

(He knows it's not his place to judge Hikigaya Hachiman, he reminds himself. So he does it anyway.)

.

.

.

On the train to Chiba Miyuki feels as though he and Kei are fish in the ocean. There is a sea of noise around them and it's hard to not stop and stare at everything around him. Eventually, the filters fall through and it seems quiet.

He's not sure what possesses him to ask, but Miyuki does (isn't that what matters?), "How long have you known Hikigaya?"

She tilts her head as though to ask _Which one_? The mirth in her eyes makes her seem even younger because that open expression isn't something Shuuchi'in students often keep, even in their home lives, after just a bit of exposure to the hell that is Japan's gilded cage.

Exasperatedly, Miyuki inclines his head and his sister indulges him.

"I first met him by accident. He was in Tokyo for the weekend." Kei's brows furrow. "It was last year."

Last year? Wow, Miyuki thinks. He cannot understand how he missed this. But he did.

"He was with someone else, but I don't think they were friends. I can't remember his name, but it was a blonde-haired boy. Even though they were amicable towards one another, they were both insistent that they loathed the other. It was cute. Reminds me a bit of a manga I once read.

"Anyway, Hikigaya-kun and his friend were clothes shopping; I saw him and recognized him from some of the pictures Komachi-chan took of herself and her 'Gomii-chan.'" The nickname sounds strange on Kei's lips, his sister making a face as she says it (he doesn't blame her). "I offered to give an outsider's opinion because apparently the two of them had to attend a ceremony and, somehow, the blonde boy convinced Hikigaya-kun to tag along from Chiba to Tokyo just to find something to wear."

The two Shirogane children deal with people more spoiled than this on a daily basis, but the grimaces the two of them wear reminds Miyuki that people with power warp the world around them.

"It just went on from there, really. At first, I just talked to Hikigaya-kun about Komachi-chan. It was kind of unnerving at first; not because we talked a lot - we didn't; we were lucky if we messaged once a week - but because neither of us knew what to say. But then things kind of took a spin when I sending him cat videos - so instead of pulling them from the internet, he filmed his family's cat and sent those instead."

Ah. Cat videos - the bane of all willpower. Tremble before such audacious cuteness, kneel at the hems of such innocently wide eyes. Miyuki understands the power of cats very well. "Here, see?"

And he does. The Hikigaya cat is a large, fluffy looking thing that simply lazes about. It is not cute in the traditional sense, but after a mere few minutes, Miyuki finds himself entranced by the furball. Much of the trip passes as the two stare at Kamakura-kun, until out of the blue, Kei whispers.

"Did you know he makes sure he's home before her every single day just so she doesn't have to come home to an empty house?"

It is a sucker punch and Miyuki almost hisses. He doesn't look Kei in the eye, but he stares at her. He wishes he could do that for her, but reality is so unsupportive of the idea that he lets out a morose chuckle. Both of them know it's a wish.

He's the student council president and he works part-time; she knows everything he's doing for the family. She doesn't mind it. And his brain hears what Hikigaya said last time, replays the images, the other boy's expressions, and Miyuki knows that Kei admires her older brother. This assault is uncharacteristic, and he quiets the rest of the way to the Hikigaya house.

Kei walks ahead of him, seemingly familiar with every step along the way and he can't help but wonder how much she actually visits. Or whom she does.

"We're here," his sister says. Miyuki blinks; it is plainly white, a mish-mash of what seems to be half-Japanese and half-Western influence. It is bizarre, but it stands.

The very first step inside amazes him. The house is clean and pristine and not nearly as nice as any of the other students' houses he has been inside, but it holds an air of warmth. There is no excess, and the simplicity and direct openness makes Miyuki unfurl for a bit.

Until he sees his sister rush toward Hikigaya and give him a card that makes him smile. (Was that crooked half-grin the closest thing he could get to a full smile? That was uninspiring to know. Miyuki doesn't know what he's done, is doing, wrong, and the problem besieges him. It riddles him and distracts him, but not enough to the point that he can't watch her interact with the birthday boy.)

Kei brightens as she sees a set of siblings on the couch; a boy her age, a girl Miyuki's age, and one young toddler. "Hey, Kei-chan!"

And there is a squeal as the little girl walks forward like a penguin, dashing into Shirogane Kei's legs. "Kei-chan! You came! Play?" The tilt of her head is cute; much too cute. Not cuter than Shinomiya, but definitely up there, Miyuki acknowledges. Kei-chan motions her hands for a whisper that the whole room can hear. "Did you come to visit Haa-chan too? It's his birt-day!"

'Haa-chan' laughs lightly (Miyuki wasn't aware that Hikigaya Hachiman could make such a sound) as he scoops up the child. "Yeah, she did. Just like you. We promised, didn't we? All three of us would be here."

"Mm! Kei-chan hasn't seen Kei-chan for a looong time." The spreading of her hands in a small arch makes Hikigaya laugh as he jingles her in his grip.

Miyuki never would have guessed that this student was so paternal. "Oh, and see that guy over there? That's Kei-chan's brother. C'mon."

The two of them stand in front of Miyuki and Hachiman's face reads: _play nice or die_! And out of the corner of his eye, Miyuki sees the girl's older sister giving him a death glare, too. What, did they think he was the devil or something? The child is adorable!

"Hi Kei-chan." Said Kei-chan giggles and reaches for his face.

Everything else is baby steps from there, but wonderful steps to an interesting time well spent.

Miyuki wonders when he last relaxed like this. They are not doing anything special; they watch children's cartoons (nothing violent or suggestive in front of a child like Kei-chan, everyone agrees) and movies suitable for everyone. The couch is just big enough to fit the assembled party, and most of the time, everyone is simply sharing stories about what's been going on in their lives (Miyuki doesn't know what birthday parties are like, has never known, but has heard they were special or different. He's glad that this one isn't like anything he's heard).

Kei seats herself beside Hikigaya-kun with Kei-chan on her lap, the two girls poking each other and giggling the day away. Hikigaya-chan is next to the older Kawasaki siblings, nestled between them and animatedly chatting away about what schools she's looking at. Miyuki is at the edge, only next to Hikigaya, and he's uncertain what to say or do.

"_Relax_." Hikigaya's voice is oddly enticing. The two of them trade glances and he just shrugs at Miyuki.

So Miyuki takes a breath and does. "How long have you known the Kawsaki siblings?"

"Ah. I've known Saki since the fourth grade. I mean, I knew of them beforehand; they live only a block away or so. But one day I walked into her on the roof and things just took off from there. Apparently Komachi and Taishi have known each other since they started school and they find it interesting that their older siblings are acquainted."

Miyuki nods. That explains the over-familiarity, particularly the way Kei-chan adores Hikigaya. He had said that he had never been to a friend's place before; thus, Miyuki concludes, Hikigaya Hachiman sees the Kawasaki children as family instead. (He doubts that such relationships could ever be fostered at Shuuchi'in, and from the look on Kei-chan's face, he learns how much of Hikigaya's tenderness is a product of his environment.)

"Kei-chan comes over a lot so people we interact with will eventually meet her," Hikigaya shrugs, waving back to the child. "Anyway, enough about them. What about you? I've heard uh… stories… about you and Shinomiya, and I've heard some interesting things about Fujiwara and Ishigami."

"Hm. Well, not much to deny between me and Shinomiya. We're not seeing each other." The 'yet' wasn't on his lips, but Hikigaya is staring at him with a deadpan that would make lesser men crack. "As for Fujiwara, she's actually not bad when you get to know her. She's sheltered and coddled, unfortunately, in strange ways. Her dad doesn't allow anything romantic. Any media or literature, like _shoujo _manga, are banned - completely."

"Unfortunate. Hormones are real, no matter how much her dad denies it. Or rejects it."

They share a laugh before Miyuki goes on to talk about Ishigami and his gamer-tendencies; Hikigaya seems to perk up at this and tells Miyuki that the boy is a gem. Because he's living the loner life to the extreme and is carried by the weight of his family's name and cash. At least, that's what Miyuki confesses he thinks is happening.

In a twist of events, the other boy claims such a thought astonishes him because Ishigami is on the _Shuuchi_'_in _student council with the third lowest grades in his entire year but no one bats an eye (Miyuki coughs and hacks; he hadn't known that Ishigami was that bad).

And yet, Miyuki hums, at the same time, Ishigami's work for the council is utterly flawless, on time, and makes improvements over the course of his tenure. (His mind flashes back to Ishigami's defense of the stranger Miyuki is currently sitting next to.)

How quickly he made the connections and drew his conclusions from such little information makes Hikigaya a gem. Like one buried in a coffin, sinking beneath the surface of the sands.

"Do you want to be on the student council? I'm sure we can make an unofficial position for you, you know." Sadly, Miyuki thinks that Hikigaya would probably be the best person to take over as the next president.

"Heck no. I do enough as a member of the volunteering club. And I still work from time to time, though mostly during the summer. I was originally going for two clubs at Shuuchi'in, but having gotten to where I am with Kashiwagi's dominion, I think my rep, and mentality, is safe enough to just take the one. Plus I have to watch Keika sometimes."

Softly, everyone folds into one another (Miyuki wonders if the student council could ever become family like this).

.

.

.

The day passes and the energy dissipates when the three siblings decide it is time to go. After dinner and cake, the youngest Kawasaki child is nodding off and maintains a droopy, utterly adorable expression as she gives everyone hugs. She waves goodbye to her 'Kei-chan' and 'Kei-chan's brother' with a wide smile.

And then there are just Shiroganes and Hikigayas.

"Hachiman?" That soft call is startling. Kei addresses Hikigaya by his given name? Since when? _She called him Hikigaya_-_kun earlier_. His mind flashes back to many months ago and everything seems obvious in retrospect; the importance of August the eighth, her defense of him, her attachments: she dislikes Miyuki, doesn't trust him enough to let him know about her personal life.

He barely registers the fact that the conversation is still going on. (He doesn't even think about the fact that he's alone with Hikigaya-chan.)

"Yeah?"

"Can I see you in your room for a moment?"

The two of them scurry off and it takes fifteen dreadful minutes before they emerge. Neither of them are sweating or panting; Miyuki thanks all the deities, but both of them are flushed. Their clothes are not wrinkled, but he can guess what happened just now.

Kei is surprised, yelps, when Komachi jumps to hug her. She drags Kei off before anyone else can say a word. Now, Hikigaya Hachiman and Shirogane Miyuki are left alone.

He knows that Hikigaya is aware of his staring in spite of the latter's eyes being glued to his phone. His host presents a way out. "Care for a walk? You don't come to Chiba very often. Might as well make some more use of it."

.

.

.

Miyuki is not one to hold grudges, but he is one to seize his chances. In the quiet of Chiba. He vents his frustration and envy toward Hikigaya, unable to hold it in. He is embarrassed and apologizes for ruining the other boy's birthday.

Instead of disgust on his face, there is only stone. Hikigaya Hachiman isn't the slightest bit annoyed. He's a bit tired, but not annoyed. His face reads only sorrow, but not for himself. "She didn't tell you that to make you mad. Well, not in the way you're thinking of."

"Explain. Please." There is a pleading in his voice that Miyuki has only ever shown to Shinomiya in their deepest privacy, and even then, rarely so.

"She's bad at showing her affection - we both know that." Not towards the boy beside him, Miyuki thinks. But doesn't interrupt. Hikigaya continues, "She's trying to push you away, and she knows how to strike deep. What does that tell you? That she knows you. She's ruthless; why? She learns from the best, every single day. But for what reason would she have to use that poison here?

"Kei thinks the world of you and feels your potential is unlimited but she's your younger sister and some times, she wants your world to be her. It's not obvious, but she cares. She's human, Miyuki. She gets jealous and pouty, but she also thinks of what's best for you and in her brain, that might mean being distant. So yes, there's cognitive dissonance at times. Humans, Shirogane Miyuki, are fickle creatures capable of complex things. But we also happen to struggle with the things that should be the easiest."

He is at a loss for words, the gears of his brain steadily clinking and clanking into an abnormal rhythm.

"Hey, don't look at me like that. I can't guarantee that this is accurate; I don't know how these thought processes work. I just kind of guess what they might be. It's just logic. People are like puzzles, with pieces missing. Not everything's a perfect fit. At least, until we look at it and see if it could be.

"I'm not saying I approve of what she's doing. But I do know why she's doing it. You've already decided you want to go to Stanford, right?"

Ah. So he knows. He shouldn't be surprised at this point, but he is. He shouldn't underestimate HIkigaya. So why is it so hard to stop? Miyuki's throat dries. Hikigaya doesn't say any more. Miyuki croaks, "Do you often monologue?"

"At people? No. In my head, certainly."

"You're insane. Also, this is the most I've ever heard you speak in one go."

Hikigaya just shrugs.

That night, Shirogane Miyuki curls into himself in his sleep, his thoughts asking him just who, what, Kei is to him. And it scares him that he doesn't really see anything but the words 'little sister.'

He doesn't know who she is (but he will. It's a promise).

His reflection is forlorn but no longer mourning. And he envisions. Instead of him and Shinomiya, he imagines Hikigaya and Kei. The parallels are distinct, but still, present.

* * *

The December of that year, he decides that he has waited long enough and hidden too much from his girlfriend. Miyuki bears many secrets, and many of them are not his own. But this concerns his life, so he feels it prudent to let her know and tells Kaguya of the situation.

Miyuki is waiting for the gasping, the shock, and the widening of eyes. There is none of that. Instead, she blinks and tilts her head, appraising the information he just shared. Then she laughs as she hits him against his chest and smiles into him.

He is not sure if he should be insulted, but Shirogane Miyuki is a man who retains his dignity against all odds. People are looking at them like they are a spectacle and he is not surprised, considering who is by his side.

They walk down the street, hand in hand. Her security detail lags behind, but far enough to give them privacy - Miyuki can't fault them for doing their job, but he feels like any wrong move is set to cause an explosion. (His heart beats erratically enough as is.)

He glares down at his blushing girlfriend who only giggles out, "Wasn't it obvious from the very beginning?" _Doesn_'_t their relationship take after ours_? _You_'_re so cute_!

Miyuki decides not to answer that, and the two of them keep walking until they stop at a park by his apartment. Kaguya is eagerly awaiting his answer to her previous question, the light lingering in her beautiful eyes. He loves those eyes and adores their shine.

But he instead, he opts to kiss his girlfriend on the cheek, slowly moving pecking his way across her skin toward her lips. The flush of red that permeates is too much to resist so he sneaks in a few more kisses.

When he does talk, he grins eagerly and whispers into her shivering ears, "I think I need a little guidance."

* * *

**Notes:**

Since this is from Miyuki's perspective, or at least Miyuki-centric, the 'first time' that Kei and Hachiman look at each other isn't something that he sees - but I did want to make a point about the first time he sees the two together.

Why? Well, I was originally going to attach this _Vulnerable_, but I don't think it fits that at all. The relationship between Kei and Hachiman here isn't really something Miyuki touches or influences so much as he just sees, and I felt it warranted my decision to make it a separate piece.

The implication is that the two are paired, but I didn't really think it right to label this piece romance because Miyuki, as a character, is not someone who understands romance aside from his own budding relationship with Kaguya. He doesn't, canonically, have any real experience and he's lucky that Kaguya suits him and he her.

Thus, even though he feels like there is something going on between Kei and Hachiman, his understanding of the scenarios are meant to be awkwardly framed.

No, Hachiman and Kei is not an OTP. It's just something I've thought about because I just don't see him getting along with any character in the _Kaguya_-_sama_: _Love is War_ universe aside from Shirogane Miyuki, and so I thought about how I could tie the two series together. Easy answer: Kei

Final topic: I've listed this as primarily _Kaguya_-_sama _before _Oregairu_ because this is a story from Miyuki's perspective. Again, even though the topic is the relationship between Kei and Hachiman, the focus is Shirogane Miyuki.


End file.
